love has no boundries
by vcshorty
Summary: this story is basicly about what happend to christine and Erik affter christine left the opera house with raoul
1. Chapter 1

Christine watched the phantom her one true love disappear into the distance as raoul had paddled the boat away. She felt sad she really did love the phantom more then she would ever love raoul but she feared him. She felt more cold tears running down her face. She could not believe that she was leaving him behind. Raoul who saw her crying pulled her closer.

"It's ok. You're safe now" he said. "He will never hurt you again". Christine cried more. _He never hurt me._ She thought._ All he ever did was love me._

She was gone. She had really left. Erik watched as Christine held onto raoul. Erik felt like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. He had never felt a pain like this before. He never thought that he would get close enough to love to ever have his heart broken. He had been through lots of physical pain in his live but this did not even compare to it. This was completely different. Erik went and smashed the mirror with his secret exit and he left. He walked through the dark tunnel. He could hear a mob of people in his domain. They were smashing his beautiful organ and tarring the place apart every thing that had taken years of work was getting destroyed within minutes. Erik could hear them searching for him he started to move faster down the tunnel but the pain of having his heart broken was to much for him. He felt himself getting dizzy and every thing around him was starting to spin. Suddenly every thing got black, he felt himself fall and his head smacked agenst the floor.

Erik sat up quickly he was no longer in the tunnel he was in a bed. He looked around and he started to recognize this room is was madam giry's guest room. He new he had to get out of here. If anybody found him. He would die and madam giry could get in trouble for hiding him here. He got out of bed when he saw that the door was starting to open. It was madam giry who was coming in with a tray of food for him. She looked up and saw that Erik was out of bed she set down her tray.

"Thank goodness your up" she said. "I thought that you might be dead".

"How long have I been here for?" asked Erik.

"two days" said madam giry.

"I better go" said Erik. "If they find out that you have been hiding me then you will be in danger".

"You're not going anywhere" said madam giry firmly. "You have been passed out for two days. Your too week to go anywhere".

"But I do not want to risk your safety staying here" Said Erik.

"Don't worry. Everyone thinks that you're gone".

"What how?"

"When the mob went down after you they could not find you anywhere so they just assumed that you had left the opera for good". _Fools _thought Erik to him self. "They are all to busy searching for you through out Paris to look in my house". "Now sit down and eat".

"What about Christine" asked Erik?

"She has moved in with raoul and they are engaged. Their wedding is set for a month or two". Erik let out a sigh of disappointment he had hoped that maybe there was a small chance that Christine might have changed her mind about raoul and come back for him but now he could see that, that was never going to happen and she truly did love raoul and he was going to have to go move on.

"I will stay till tomorrow but that is it. I cannot stay and risk putting your family in danger". Madam Giry nodded she new that once Erik had made up his mind there was no stopping him. She set the tray of food down and left the room. Erik grabbed the tray and started to eat but also started to think about what he was going to do next. The mob had destroyed his home under the opera and there were people all over Paris trying to find him and kill him.

Christine and Raoul were sitting at the table eating dinner. All was quiet they were not talking to each other. Christine was to busy worrying about erik , hoping that he got out of the opera house before the mob came down to his lair. Well raoul was to busy thinking about what he should do to keep Christine safe and away from the mad man who kept her under the Paris opera house.

"I think I will go lay down". Christine stood up and made her way up to their bed room. Raoul grabbed onto her arm as she walked passed him.

"Christine you have not said a word to me since we have left the opera house please talk to me". Christine looked away. "Please Christine I need to know what is wrong".

"I love him". Christine whispered.

"Who" said Raoul?

"Erik".

"You mean that monster who forced you under the opera house" said raoul filling up with anger

"He is not a monster" yelled Christine. "And he did not force me to go down their with him. I went on my own free will. And yes I do love him". Raoul was shocked he felt his anger change into sadness.

"If you love him then why did you choose me"?

"I was confused" said Christine. There was a long pause of silence between them then raoul loosened the grip around her arm.

"Do you ever think that you could love me" he asked.

"I love you as a close friend but I could never see my self being in love with you". Raoul let go of her arm and looked up at her.

"Are you sure" was all that he could manage to say.

"I'm positive"

"Go get some rest then. We will have to start looking for him tomorrow. I love you Christine but since you do not love me in retune there is not point in you staying with me"

"Thank you" Christine kissed him on the check and went up to bed. Raoul sat at the table and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg Giry woke up and looked at the mirror it had been a long couple of weeks. With all the performances that she had to do and off course the phantom abducting Christine. _"At least she's safe with Raoul"_. Thought Meg. She examined her self in the mirror and noticed that her hair was in a giant mess from her sleeping. She felt along her dresser searching for her hair brush. But she could not find it. She looked in the drawers but it was not there. Then she remembered she must have left it in the spare room when she was looking for an old pair of her ballet shoes to give to one of the younger ballerinas. Meg still in her night gown walked down the hall to the guest room. She tiptoed so not to wake up her mother. Meg opened the door slowly. She walked into the room and saw her hair brush sitting on the night stand beside the bed. Meg walked quietly over and reached for the hair brush when she noticed that there was some one sleeping in the bed.

Her mom did not tell her that she was inviting any one to stay the night. Meg found this rather suspicious. She watched the lump under the covers move up and down and she could hear deep breathing. It sounded like it was a man which made Meg curious. As far as her new her mother was not in a relations ship with anyone. Meg soon completely forgot about the hairbrush. She wanted to know who it was that was under the covers. Meg grabbed the end of the blanket and started to pull it back ever so slightly. Then she noticed that the man who was sleeping there had a white mask on. "The phantom" she whispered. Meg started to back out of the room but without realizing it she bump into a tray of food behind her and accidentally knocked some of the dishes out of it.

Erik heard a crash and sat up instantly. He turned towards the door and saw little Giry standing there looking completely frightened. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here" she said "what are you doing here"

"This is my room"

"This is my house"

"Technically it is your mother's house but that is beside the point" said Erik with a smug look on his face. He stood up.

"Christine is not here she left with Raoul" was the only thing that Meg could manage to get out. That was the only reason that Meg could think of for that phantom being here. Erik let out I sigh he did not even make any attempt to clam her down. He had gone his whole life with people being afraid of him so he knew from experience that him trying to calm them did nothing. He was starting to get angry from her just standing there staring at him. "Well what do you what"? Said Erik stepping closer to her. Meg started to feel dizzy. The room was spinning and then she passed out. Erik looked down at the fainted girl. He new he could not leave her their so he picked her up and placed her on his bed then went to go get madam Giry.

Christine found her self in the buggy with Raoul on her way to the opera house. She did not know why they were going there considering that her love was on the run. That seems like the last place that he would be. The drive seemed to be long and dull. Raoul looked at Christine the women he loved but could never have. All he wanted to do was keep her far away from the man under the opera and yet he was helping her find him. None of this made since to him but he knew in his heart that if he truly did love her then he was going to have to let her go and let her be with the man which she truly loved. "Erik's not going to be at the opera house" said Christine not looking up at Raoul.

"I know" said Raoul. "We are not going to find ………..Erik. We are going to fine madam Giry. She might know were……… Erik might be". Raoul could not stand saying his name. He could not say the name of the man who was going to get to spend the rest of his life with Christine. Christine did not ask anymore questions she just sat there quietly. She knew how hard this must be for Raoul. She did not ask him to come along but yet he insisted on it.

The pulled up to the opera house and Raoul got out first. He helped Christine out of the buggy. They walked up the steps and in through the giant doors of the opera house. They were surprised to find hundreds of reporters waiting in the main entrance. When they saw Christine and Raoul together soon they went running up to them. Soon Christine and Raoul found them self's surrounded by people. Very annoying people who kept pushing into them trying to ask them questions. "People, give us some room please" yelled Raoul trying to get them to back off. They saw the managers heading down the stairs. To try and help them.

"Have you seen madam Giry" asked Raoul.

"No she has the day off" they yelled back.

Raoul grabbed Christine by the arm and tried to help her out of the crowd. They managed to push their way out and get to the buggy; they were still being followed by some reporters. As Christine got in to the Buggy she heard two of them talking together.

"They will make a great couple"

"They look so good together"


	3. Chapter 3

Raoul and Christine were on their way to madam Giry's house. Christine stared out the window in a daze not really noticing what was going on around her. Raoul stared at Christine and admired her beauty. The buggy came to a stop and Raoul got out first and helped Christine out. They walked up to the door and knocked. They could hear someone inside walking around. Madam Giry opened the door. She had a huge look of surprise on her face. "Christine, Raoul what are you doing here". She moved forward and gave Christine a big hug. "Come, come" she said motioning for them to come in. They followed her inside. "Can I get you anything"? She asked.

"No thank you" said Christine.

"Madam Giry, Thank you for the offer but this is not really a social visit" said Raoul. "Oh. Then why are you here".

"Is there any chance that you would know were Erik is" asked Christine. "I need to find him". Madam Giry paused.

"Why do you need to find Erik"?

"I need to tell him that I love him".

"It appears she shows more affection for……..Erik then she does for me" said Raoul trying to be a gentle man but feeling an over whelming feeling of sadness.

Erik was walking through the house just about to go get Madam Giry to tell her about Meg when he heard some one knock on the door. Erik ran back to his room so not to be seen through any windows. He heard madam Giry go answerer the door.

"Raoul, Christine" he heard her say.

_What are they doing here _Thought Erik? _Have I not been touched enough to know that they are together. Know I have to hear them._ Erik did not want to listen to what they had to say but yet he did at the same time. He wanted to hear Christine's beautiful voice. He could Barley make out what they were saying. Then he heard Christine say something that completely made his heart stop.

"I need to tell him that I love him".

_She loves me_. Thought Erik _she really loves me_. Erik felt overwhelming joy. He wanted to run down to Christine and take her in his arms. He wanted to hold her and tell her that he loved her to. Erik was so filled with joy that he did not notice that Meg giry had woken up. She toke one look at Erik and screamed. Erik was startled by this. He was so busy thinking about Christine that he had completely forgotten that Meg was on the bed.

Raoul who heard the scream went running up the stairs. Christine and Madam Giry followed. He opened the door to the guest room and found Meg Giry sitting on the bed looking completely terrified. Madam Giry pushed her way passed Raoul to go see her daughter.

"Mom he was here the Phantom of the opera".

"You had him here" said Raoul irritatingly. "And you did not tell us". Madam Giry looked from Meg to Raoul.

"I was not sure if you were serious".

Christine started to cry.

"We were so close to finding him and know he is gone".

"Were would he have gone" said Raoul looking at Madam Giry.

"I have no idea. He could be anywhere". Madam Giry looked back at Meg.

"What were you doing in here"?

"I was coming to get my hair brush and I saw him. I saw the white mask. Then I passed out". Meg looked at Christine. Her friend. She saw how sad she was because the phantom was gone. "I am sorry Christine I did not mean…"

"It's ok meg. You did not know." Raoul put his arms around Christine in an attempt to comfort her.

"We better go back home we can continue to look for him tomorrow". Christine nodded and followed him out to the buggy. Madam Giry watched them go. She new how much Erik loved Christine and know that she saw how much Christine loved Erik she could not stand to see them separated. She had to go find Erik.


End file.
